1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, a recording method, a recording medium, and a recording system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital recording devices that can record image/audio digital data of a television broadcast program and the like are being widespread used. Such digital recording device includes a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) recorder, HDD (Hard Disk Drive) recorder, BD (Blu-Ray Disk) recorder, and a complex device thereof.
Such digital recording devices record the externally input image/audio digital data on a recording medium after re-encoding the recording medium in accordance with the corresponding digital recording format. For instance, the DVD-Video format and the like are adopted in the DVD recorder and the HDD recorder, where the input DV (Digital Video) type data is once decoded and then re-encoded to the MPEG-2 (Moving Picture Experts Group phase 2) program stream (PS method), and then recorded. The BD-Video format and the like are adopted in the BD recorder, where the input data is re-encoded using a compression coding method such as “MPEG-2” or “H.264/MPEG-4 AVC (Advanced Video Coding)”, and converted to the BD-Video format and then recorded.
In the digital recording device of the related art, the program content being broadcasted is received and recorded in real time from a tuner, or the externally input content is recorded in real time in most use cases. Thus, the digital recording device is designed in view of various considerations such as the function of reproducing while recording and the function of accepting the recording from the external tuner in order to respond to the real time recording.
Therefore, in the related art, the digital recording device for receiving and recording the content externally transferred at high speed is not common as a CE device (Consumer Electronics Device). This is because in the digital recording device, a codec for re-encoding the stream of content transferred from the outside is to be mounted, but the processing ability of the codec is limited due to restriction in cost and the like, and thus high speed transfer is not responded. It should be obvious that files can be transferred at high speed between the general-purpose device such as a personal computer (PC) and the peripheral device (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-322004). However, since the transfer between the general-purpose devices such as the PC does not require re-encoding of the transfer data, the circumstances are different from the digital recording device.